chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forcefield Production
Forcefield production is the ability to produce a range of different forcefields. Characters *Matthew Firelock-Reddan possesses this ability naturally. *An unnamed New Company agent in World 8 also possesses this ability naturally. *Leo Castern has duplicated the ability from the agent. *A vampire who was a member of the new Malus Guard possessed this ability naturally. *Elodie Cassidy will have this ability naturally. *Matthew Maitland also has this ability naturally. *An Organisation agent possessed this ability naturally. *Aaron Bishop will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Matthew Firelock-Reddan' Matthew is able to create a variety of forcefields of different colours and sizes, but he cannot manipulate, alter or control them once formed, apart from by removing them. He can choose whether to make the forcefields defensive or offensive, so that he can use them in different situations. Matthew is also able to create forcefields which transport and levitate, and passive ones for entertainment. He can create any sort of forcefield he could think of, e.g. one which makes him invisible, one which would hide his thoughts, one which would block abilities or mimicry. It is known that the forcefields can exclude almost all abilities, including possibly those which affect ability function. He has been able to create these forcefields since he was a few days old. 'Unnamed Agent' The agent was shown creating a forcefield surrounding himself to protect himself from disintegration while training Leo Castern. After Leo duplicated his ability, he also formed a small neutral forcefield around his hand to prove that he still possessed the ability, and later during training he produced small offensive forcefields, a protective forcefield over Leo's skin, and a forcefield which emitted shock waves. He would also be capable of producing every other effect which Leo is capable of. [[Leo Castern|'Leo Castern']] Leo ought to have the same limits as the agent. He has reflexively used the ability to shield himself from rain. When training afterwards, he produced a forcefield strong and powerful enough to destroy most of the room, though this drained him of energy and caused him to faint. He later produced one which created shock waves, and one which exploded out into several smaller spheres of energy. He has produced a variety of forcefields which block almost every ability he's encountered. 'Unnamed Vampire' This vampire was shown producing a forcefield surrounding himself which was faintly visible and which could protect him from physical attacks and from most abilities. However, the forcefield was not immune to other offensive forcefields produced using the same ability by Matthew. 'Elodie Cassidy' Elodie will manifest this ability months before her birth, though at first she will only be able to produce defensive forcefields. These forcefields will be blue in colour and will extend from her mother's skin. When she is born, the same forcefields will appear from her own skin when she is threatened or afraid. She will later learn to create offensive forcefields too, which will be orange and will crush and burn whatever they touch. Later still, she will learn to make other forcefields which can hide her from perception and move her from place to place. 'Matthew Maitland' Matthew has possessed this ability for many years and can use it skilfully. He can produce defensive forcefields, either invisibly around a person's skin or as a coloured forcefield extending from the body. He can protect himself using these forcefields and can protect other people too. However, if he is defending another, he finds it easier if he can see that individual at the time. He can produce offensive forcefields and use these to attack, and can also produce forcefields which protect him from certain abilities or certain forms of detection. 'Organisation Agent' This agent produced a forcefield in an attempt to protect himself from an attack. The protective shield was emitted from his body. However, it was relatively weak and was soon destroyed by a battering of icicles, which then killed him. 'Aaron Bishop' Aaron will be able to produce a range of defensive forcefields. He will be able to create them around himself and around other people. However, the forcefields will only be able to contain one person, and he will only be able to maintain a maximum of three forcefields at once. They will surround the individual's entire body, and will appear as a sphere of coloured light which will grow outwards from the person's skin. Aaron will be able to choose the colour and change it on a whim. He won't be able to alter the forcefields in any other way - not by changing their size or their defensive properties, or moving them once created. He also won't be able to manipulate forcefields made by others. At first, his forcefields will be effective against physical blows and energy-based attacks. As he develops the ability, he will learn to create other forcefields which can protect against mental manipulation, emotional control, mimicry and even ability negation. Similar Abilities *Shielding is the ability to protect others from abilities and physical harm *Deflection is the ability to deflect other abilities and attacks aimed at the user *Ability deflection is the ability to deflect any abilities aimed at the user *Anti-shield is the ability to penetrate shields *Forcefield penetration is the ability to pass through any forcefield *Forcefield manipulation is the ability to produce forcefields and manipulate existing ones *Forcefield armour is the ability to activate an armor made of forcefield energy *Ability shield can produce a shield which blocks out all other abilities *Blocking can form defensive blocks *Deflective telekinesis can deflect away objects and abilities telekinetically *Threat redirection can redirect attacks back onto the attacker *Energy constructs can be used to create a shield Category:Abilities